Grease Team
~ Administration ~ Are trolls taking over your favorite page? Need help cleaning up excessive spam on Grease Wiki? Contact one of our active admins below and they will fix the mess before you know it! Are they not online? See if a member of the Grease Wiki Chat Mod can help in their absence! Active Admins Administrators 1. User:LiveWhileWereYoung How Do I Become An Admin *Admins are picked from people who are on both the spam team and the chat mod team, those who contribute the most to the spam team and are in chat a lot will be the most likely to be chosen. *Please don't apply to be an admin, we know who does the most work and who would make good admins. *If you wish to nominate someone, do it in the comments. Please make the comment in depth and it must be a good reason, usually a nomination won't make a difference unless it provides a good reason, as we already know what the spam team members and chat mods are capable of. *If you want to start a petition for someone to get admin, make a blog Titled: Petition for (Username) to get admin rights. This blog may not be created by the person who the petition is for and in order to sign somebody, they must explicitly state in the blog comments that they want their name added to the list. In order to sign your name, you must have been on the wiki at least one month. Any blog that does not follow these rules will be deleted. The blog will not automatically make someone an admin, but will only be taken into consideration by the current admins. ~Chat Mod ~ Are trolls taking over the chat? Someone bullying you on the chat? Contact one of our active chat mods below and they will fix the mess before you know it! They moderate the chat and have the ability to kickban people from it so they can no longer enter. Chat Mods Active Chat Mods 1.User:LiveWhileWereYoung Duties Of A Chat Mod *Chat mods are expected to be in chat nearly every day for an extended period of time. This means that you should not just come in for ten minutes, but at least an hour or two. If you aren't in chat for long you should have a good excuse, like if you are busy with school. *You are expected to behave in chat and not contribute to the chaos if there is any, but you should try to calm it down. *If ban a troll and they keep making new accounts to come back, please notify an admin so they can block them and their IP address. *When banning someone, make sure you give out a warning first, so they don't complain that you never asked them to stop. How Do I Become A Chat Mod *You should be in chat almost every day for a long time; people should know who you are. You should be active in chat for at least a couple months. *If you are on the spam team, you have a good chance to become a chat mod. *You should not have had many problems in the immediate past, multiple bans is not a good thing to have and you may not be accepted. *You may apply in the comments, and you may also nominate other people to be chat mods. Although, they should be very active in chat and have few prior problems.